


Another Day, Another Crisis

by painted_in_ink



Series: How to Crisis [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: "In that one moment, he can see every detail about her; the soft curve of her cheek, the ringlets framing her face, her tattered jeans with that still-bleeding wound now tinting them a slight red. Her telling eyes, the shape of her mouth, the way that she looks like she’s about to be swept away with the need to do something rash to protect the people she cares about…He notices everything down to the last crystal in her gaze before watching it melt for him just one more time. He can’t take it."So, you know. A space kiss.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, killervibe
Series: How to Crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Another Day, Another Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that I have a common theme that I like to go back to, hence this new series:-D (Old fics for now, but I have a new idea for our last crisis. So a new work is coming soon:-D)

The realization dawns on her face, and then she’s scrambling to stop him from moving even an inch further.

“Cisco! What are you doing?” She demands frantically. The temperature around them begins to drop. He can see it in her eyes, the fear of losing him, so instead of letting himself linger on the consequences of what's gonna happen next, he plunges.

“Hey,” he says, grabbing her arms in a way that brings all her attention just to him, his gaze steady and unwavering, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while.”

The apprehension in her features shifts momentarily, though her eyes have taken on that slight chill that tells him Frost can return at any moment. Killer or not, she can’t come with him this time, but he also can’t leave just yet.

The hesitation he’d had from not wanting to bring about something that would change their relationship forever now vanishes, and he utters three little words he realizes he should’ve told her the truth about a long time ago. He’s always loved her, cared about her; but it’s crazy, he thinks, that he didn’t believe how true it’s been up until this point.

The effect rings in the air.

In that one moment, he can see every detail about her; the soft curve of her cheek, the ringlets framing her face, her tattered jeans with that still-bleeding wound now tinting them a slight red. Her telling eyes, the shape of her mouth, the way that she looks like she’s about to be swept away with the need to do something rash to protect the people she cares about…

  
He notices everything down to the last crystal in her gaze before watching it melt for him just one more time. He can’t take it.  
The grief hits him now, the overwhelming thought that this might be the last time he sees her.

  
So then he decides to do something he’s not gonna die without doing— he buries his hands into her hair and kisses her.

Deeply, passionately. Just this once.

Then he’s pulling away, and he can’t register a thought about anything except that he can’t let her die. He moves to jump through the portal he’s opened, his name echoing off her lips as he does.

~~ _Caitlin_ ~~

He’s being way too calm about this. It’s killing her. There’s no way she can allow him to—

“I love you.” Convicted. He sounds convicted. Caitlin feels the tension in her body go numb.

Everything about the way he said it convinces her that he means it differently this time. Her head spins. And just like that, a swarm of emotions hits her all at once.

No. No, no, no. She can’t do this, she thinks, especially not with Cisco. Not after all they’ve been through. It’s all been too much, she can’t lose another person. Then the thought of losing him truly sinks in, and all the sudden she’s just barely holding back tears.

He had been looking at her with such calm, but now a look of pain washes over his face. Then he does something that completely sends her brain into shock; he kisses her. Not the quick, lust-motivated things that used to happen between him and Gypsy. A long, and passionate kiss that she knows is meant to communicate something: goodbye.

Her brain decides to stop working again, but then all too soon it’s over, and it’s all she can do to get her voice to tell him to stop before it’s too late.

  
Then he’s gone, and she’s left not knowing whether to scream at the empty space in disbelief or wonder if it’s possible for her to still find a way to save him…

~~ _Cisco_ ~~

Too soon, he thinks, and he’s back to reality.

  
Never mind the mind-blowing kiss he just had with his favorite person in the multiverse, one that would probably go down in history books as one of the best superhero kisses of all time, because now, there’s a ton of war debris flying all around him, and he can barely see his target.

There.

You’d think in space, in different universes, natural phenomena would act differently, but, nope. He dodges and narrowly misses flying debris by the skin of his teeth.

No more thinking now, he’s gotta move.

~~~

He saves the day, but just barely. And only because she had found the remote-override just before he needed to shut down the tower.

~~~

Later she finds him in the cortex, all bandaged up and looking exhausted.

He looks up, almost pensive. "Caitlin, look, I know that today was uncalled f--" Whatever he was going to say is forced to wait, by her hand on his face and arm around his neck. She has tired but slightly amused eyes that turn serious when she starts to speak.

"I saved your butt today."

He nods.

"Don't scare me like that again." Then she presses a soft and sweet kiss to his lips, and all is forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this one is currently under revisions because it needs some more spice. BUT, I have a special spot for it because it was literally the first itty bitty bit of a fic I wrote hoping to post eventually. It's nice to look back on progress and realize how you've improved.
> 
> And I think it's funny because I can still see where my ambitions were for the kind of writing I wanted to learn and get good at. My priorities were all the same, intense moments of passionate things that are hard to say in a few words in real moments. They make up the best parts of stories, to me. So the rest is a means to get there. That's what I wanted to be able to produce, so overall, I'm glad I started writing and began pursuing it.
> 
> (I'm chatty, I don't know if you all know this.)
> 
> But either way, I'll polish it up and maybe give it some more depth soon.


End file.
